


Entro le sue mura impalpabili.

by Nykyo



Series: Jamie/Seb precedenti alla fine della trilogia [2]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Attualmente AU, Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico, Scritta prima che la trilogia si concludesse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«È pericoloso» pensò per un istante, e si rese conto che era vero, stava diventando rischioso per entrambi. Ma non riuscì comunque a fermarsi.<br/>Le labbra di Jamie non ebbero la minima speranza di resistere al miscuglio tra un morso incazzato e un bacio disperato e supplicante con cui lui le costrinse a dischiudersi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entro le sue mura impalpabili.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Beta: Lori ^__^
> 
> Note:
> 
> \- Il racconto è stato scritto come parte di una piccola serie e come tutti gli altri racconti che la compongono, essendo precedente all'uscita dell'ultimo libro è ormai AU.
> 
> \- Questo racconto contiene ENORMI SPOILER sulla trilogia del Demone in particolare sui prmi due libri (The Demon's Lexicon e The Demon's Covenant), ma anche sui racconti correlati ai due libri e ha qualcosa a che fare anche con The Demon's Surrender che quando l'ho scritto era appena uscito in libreria.  
> La trilogia di Sarah è una delle saghe fantasy più belle che io abbia mai letto e più che in qualunque altro caso gli spoiler la uccidono.  
> Leggere questo racconto prima di aver letto la trilogia non solo significherebbe non capire il racconto (e quello è poco male), ma soprattutto vorrebbe dire rovinarsi la possibilità di leggere tre libri meravigliosi.  
> Non fatelo!!!  
> E non ditemi che non vi avevo avvisati.

**Entro le sue mura impalpabili.**

 

 

Se la frustata di energia magica non avesse spinto Jamie all’indietro, e anche con una certa violenza, Seb non sarebbe mai riuscito a bloccarlo, stringendolo in modo tale che non potesse proprio divincolarsi.

Grazie al contraccolpo non aveva dovuto fare altro che afferrare Jamie alle spalle prima che franasse al suolo, e incastrarlo in una morsa che non aveva proprio nulla dell’abbraccio.

Non che non gli sarebbe piaciuto anche trovare il modo di confortarlo – ormai Seb iniziava a sentirsi sempre meno inibito riguardo all’idea di lui e Jamie che si concedevano un po’ di consolazione reciproca – ma, a parte il dettaglio che non l’avrebbe mai fatto in pubblico, il suo principale problema al momento non era come aiutare Jamie a sentirsi meno disperato.

La sua priorità assoluta era come evitare che diventasse letteralmente un assassino.

Jamie era carico come un cannone pieno di polvere da sparo fino all’orlo e Celeste aveva appena acceso la miccia. Il risultato non poteva che essere letale.

Seb avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di scongiurare l’esplosione che ormai pareva inevitabile.

Il suo cervello registrò in maniera vaga una serie di dati: Celeste era a terra, ma si stava rialzando, con il sangue che le colava da un labbro e forse anche dal naso; Gerald era corso al suo fianco ma non le si era schierato davanti, cosa che invece avevano già fatto un paio di altri membri del suo vecchio Circolo; Nick Ryves in compenso pareva svanito nel nulla.

A Seb non interessava niente di nessuno che non fosse Jamie, il quale per altro aveva cominciato a dibattersi e stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di divincolarsi dalla presa che ancora lo bloccava.

Per quel che riguardava Seb potevano andare tutti a farsi fottere, non uno escluso, a parte Jamie.

Potevano scannarsi tra loro e portare avanti le loro stupidissime guerricciole di potere come preferivano, visto che erano pazzi e ciechi, bastava che lasciassero fuori Jamie.

Jamie era ancora pulito e Seb era disposto a tutto perché rimanesse tale.

Il che nell’immediato significava trascinarlo via di lì prima che la collera gli spegnesse del tutto il cervello e, soprattutto, prima che gli facesse colpire di nuovo Celeste.

Seb sapeva che Celeste era pericolosa, perfino letale quando voleva, e che anche gli altri membri del Circolo che le dovevano obbedienza lo erano altrettanto, ma in quel momento Jamie era così furioso che sarebbe potuto diventare più pericoloso di ciascuno di loro e forse perfino più del Circolo intero. Senza contare il fatto che, a quanto pareva, Jamie poteva permettersi di scatenare su tutti loro la precisione omicida e spietata di un demone.

A pensarci bene, Seb non era poi così dispiaciuto che Nick non fosse negli immediati dintorni.

La sala era tutta un brusio e i vari potenziali magici in allerta stavano facendo crepitare l’aria come nel bel mezzo di una piccola tempesta elettrica.

 Seb era abbastanza certo che Celeste non avrebbe rischiato di fare sul serio del male a Jamie e che di conseguenza avrebbe trattenuto anche gli altri, ma sarebbe bastata anche solo un’unica altra parola o gesto di troppo e sarebbe stato lui quello incapace di contenere la furia fatta persona che al momento circondava a stento con le braccia.

Poteva comprendere cosa avesse scatenato Jamie fino a quel punto, ma doveva portarlo via subito se sul serio voleva sperare di mantenerlo lontano da un probabilissimo spargimento di sangue.

Seb trovava l’idea che Jamie si sporcasse le mani come tutti gli altri membri del Circolo assolutamente insopportabile.

Avrebbe preferito ucciderli tutti lui stesso piuttosto che ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con un Jamie con la coscienza meno che immacolata e la vita distrutta dai sensi di colpa.

Jamie non era un assassino, né a sangue freddo né a sangue caldo, e se avesse commesso qualcosa di irreparabile in futuro se ne sarebbe pentito nel peggiore dei modi.

Seb doveva solo trascinarlo via di lì, e subito.

«Andiamo!» intimò, come se avesse davvero il diritto di impicciarsi nella sua vita.

Confidando nel fatto che, per quanto accecato dal dolore e dalla collera, Jamie non avrebbe mai colpito anche lui – o se non altro provando a crederci con tutto se stesso – iniziò a trascinarlo all’indietro, proprio mentre Celeste cominciava a rialzarsi.

Come era prevedibile Jamie oppose tutta la resistenza possibile.

Seb non perse tempo ad ascoltare le sue proteste. La stessa ansia che per un momento gli aveva paralizzato il cervello l’aveva appena scosso e sbloccato.

«Idiota!» si rimproverò.

Impazzito per la rabbia o meno Jamie rispetto a lui era e restava un fuscello. Seb stava solo sbagliando metodo.

Pregò ancora una volta di non sbagliarsi nel credere che Jamie non gli avrebbe scaricato addosso un incantesimo ancora peggiore di quello che aveva atterrato Celeste e, senza troppo preoccuparsi del garbo, se lo caricò in spalla come avrebbe dovuto fare sin dal principio.

Poco elegante e per nulla dignitoso, avrebbe obiettato Jamie se fosse stato in sé, ma sicuramente funzionale.

Seb lo sentì gridare qualcosa e un istante dopo tutte le finestre della casa esplosero verso l’esterno in una pioggia di schegge, ma nessuno di quei frammenti potenzialmente letali sembrò causare veri danni alle persone, loro compresi, e Seb stava già filando via a tutta velocità lungo il corridoio e verso la porta d’ingresso prima ancora che i pezzetti di vetro avessero sul serio cominciato a ricadere.

Quando sbucò fuori sul prato aveva il fiato un po’ più corto di quel che avrebbe dovuto. Non si era mai dato pena di preoccuparsi per la propria salute ogni volta che qualche adulto impiccione aveva fatto osservazioni nel vederlo con una sigaretta tra le labbra, ma in quel momento avrebbe preferito non avere già l’affanno.

Di sicuro non poteva limitarsi a scaricare Jamie sull’erba solo per vederlo correre di nuovo dentro giusto un secondo dopo.

Guardare la vecchia carretta di Nick Ryves, ancora mezzo scassata, inchiodare proprio davanti al vialetto così forte da far schizzare almeno metaforicamente la ghiaia sotto le ruote, per una volta consolò Seb facendolo sentire un po’ meno stupido.

Un braccio anche troppo muscoloso emerse dal finestrino e Nick gli fece cenno di salire. Non ce n’era alcun bisogno, Seb aveva già la mano sulla maniglia nell’istante in cui l’automobile si era fermata sul serio.

Spalancò lo sportello e in qualche modo riuscì a scaricarsi Jamie dalla spalla e a spingerlo dentro senza che potesse fare niente per opporsi.

Per quel che lo riguardava non aveva la minima importanza se, mentre ripartivano con un’ulteriore stridio di gomme, tutti i finestrini andavano in pezzi. Jamie avrebbe anche potuto saldare le portiere e scoperchiare il tettuccio per sfogarsi, se preferiva, lui si limitava a volerlo lontano da Celeste e gli bastava che se ne stesse fermo al suo posto, senza cercare di tornare indietro.

Dell’Aston Martin di Nick se ne fregava e, per quel che riguardava la sua incolumità personale, se Jamie non l’aveva ancora colpito in nessun modo era ormai poco probabile che lo facesse in futuro.

Ciononostante provò una fitta alla base dello stomaco quando Jamie si scostò il più possibile, voltandogli le spalle, il viso rivolto al finestrino miracolosamente ancora intatto.

«Dov’eri finito, Ryves? Avresti dovuto fermarlo tu!» aggredì Nick , sfogando la frustrazione che per un istante era diventata così forte da fargli scordare con chi stava parlando.

Gli bastò incrociare lo sguardo di Nick nello specchietto retrovisore per ricordarselo, mordersi la lingua e ammutolire.

Doveva essere proprio imbecille per fare una domanda simile.

Nick Ryves aveva solo l’aspetto di un essere umano.

Posto che per lui Jamie non fosse solo uno scomodo padrone – e Seb non era ancora riuscito a chiarirsi le idee al riguardo – non c’era motivo per cui un demone avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di preservare l’anima di un umano visto che quel che in genere i demoni facevano con le anime era divorarle. Probabile che preferissero quelle intonse, come nelle storielle cristiane che i preti raccontavano alle vecchiette, ma chissà perché Seb ne dubitava.

Non si sarebbe mai azzardato a domandarlo, però era abbastanza convinto che Nick, Anzu e tutti gli altri preferissero assorbire anime nere piuttosto che sgranocchiare con lentezza quelle pure e immacolate.

«Dove stiamo andando?» chiese Jamie al finestrino, anche se ovviamente ce l’aveva con Nick.  A Seb non rivolse che un’occhiata fulminante attraverso il riflesso sul vetro.

«Alan» rispose Nick con il solito tono che gli ingenui avevano la consolazione di poter credere solo cinico e annoiato.

«Non voglio vedere Mae!» Per la prima volta da quando lui l’aveva trascinato lontano da Celeste l’energia magica di Jamie stava scemando come se il pensiero del giudizio di Mae fosse bastato a smorzarla. La collera però c’era ancora tutta. Seb poteva sentirla nel modo in cui la voce di Jamie veniva fuori roca a ogni parola. «Non voglio vedere nessuno!»

Seb si sentì impotente, Nick invece si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

«C’è solo Alan» replicò sempre senza alcun calore.

Da quel momento in poi si concentrò soltanto sulla guida e nell’abitacolo scese un silenzio che era contemporaneamente rovente e ghiacciato.

A Seb nessun altro sedile posteriore era mai sembrato altrettanto lungo e scomodo.

Non che si fosse aspettato un grazie, ma la maniera in cui Jamie lo stava tenendo di nuovo a distanza, come era accaduto in passato, lo faceva sentire uno schifo.

Alla fine per quanto lui avesse tentato di risolvere la situazione nel modo meno cruento possibile una vittima c’era comunque stata: il suo umore.

Seb si mise a fissare il rivestimento scuro dell’auto con l’impressione che il suo stato d’animo fosse tristemente simile a una delle crepe che ancora incrinavano la pelle dei sedili. Sarebbe bastato puntagli un dito contro per svuotarlo del tutto dell’imbottitura.

Avrebbe potuto sciogliersi e colare via sull’asfalto da una fessura nella portiera e né Jamie né Nick se ne sarebbero nemmeno accorti.

Ciononostante provò un certo sollievo quando l’Aston Martin entrò in retromarcia in un vialetto stretto e trascurato. Se non altro si erano allontanati dal Circolo proprio come aveva desiderato.

Jamie scese per primo e, per un istante, Seb pensò che se ne sarebbe andato, invece lo vide scappar via verso la casa.

Si concesse un lungo sospiro e poi gli corse dietro.

 

*

 

Alan Ryves si scostò giusto in tempo per farlo passare. Seb non lo degnò che di un’occhiata appena più prolungata e meno superficiale di quella che aveva dato all’esterno dell’edificio, ma gli parve comunque che i suoi capelli rossi fossero più spettinati del solito e che avesse davvero una pessima cera.

Alan comunque abbozzò una specie di sorriso mentre indicava la scala.

«Su in camera di Nick» lo sentì dire. Dal canto suo gli era bastato il gesto per mettersi a salire i gradini due alla volta.

Jamie di certo non aveva voglia di vederlo ma a lui non sembrava il momento più adatto per lasciarlo solo con se stesso.

Non appena fu sul pianerottolo aggredì la maniglia e spalancò la porta con fin troppa irruenza.

Inconsciamente doveva essersi aspettato che Jamie ci si fosse puntellato contro per impedire a chiunque di entrare, invece era seduto sul letto.

Quanto a lui la sua stessa foga l’aveva scaraventato dentro e così Seb si ritrovò a barcollare per un istante, cercando di recuperare l’equilibrio.

«Vattene!» Era la prima volta che sentiva Jamie strillare davvero.

Si era alzato in piedi di scatto, con gli occhi lucidi, due chiazze arrossate sulle guance e un braccio proteso in avanti.

Seb sentì la magia investirlo e piombò giù come un sacco di sabbia bagnata.

Jamie non doveva nemmeno essersi accorto di avere usato il suo potere, ma per fortuna nel farlo doveva averlo smorzato d’istinto.

Quindi ora Seb lo fissava da sotto in su, seduto sul pavimento come se qualcuno l’avesse fatto cadere con uno spintone, ma senza grosse conseguenze.

Il suo osso sacro e il suo stomaco stavano di sicuro meglio del suo cuore.

Quello si intestardiva a rimbalzargli in gola come un ossesso.

Non era il fatto che Jamie l’aveva colpito a farlo sentire come se avesse avuto la bocca piena di cenere e fiele, era la sicurezza che non si era sbagliato quando l’aveva trascinato via dal Circolo con la forza.

Un secondo di più in presenza di Celeste e della sua linguaccia avvelenata e sarebbe stato un disastro.

A dimostrarglielo non era la circostanza che Jamie l’avesse colpito – era già successo in passato – quanto piuttosto il modo in cui Jamie stava usando la magia senza pensare.

Certo Jamie aveva appena dimostrato di poterne controllare la potenzialità letale perfino mentre la utilizzava in modo inconscio, ma Seb era abbastanza convinto che a Celeste non sarebbe toccata la fortuna di ricevere solo l’equivalente di un brutto spintone.

«Smettila!» disse, e intanto cercò di rialzarsi senza mai staccare gli occhi dal braccio ancora teso di Jamie.

Non fu mandato di nuovo al tappeto, ma Jamie scosse il capo e lui poté vedere quanto fosse ancora furibondo.

«Vai via! Vattene!»

A quel punto fu lui a esibirsi in un vigoroso cenno di diniego. Non ci pensava nemmeno!

Non solo Jamie era ancora troppo sconvolto, ma sembrava così vulnerabile, malgrado tutto.

Certo, l’aveva appena spedito a gambe all’aria e avrebbe potuto fargli di peggio, ma a Seb pareva comunque fragile come se fosse stato solo un bambino disperato.

In parte perché in quel momento lo era sul serio, e in parte per colpa della stanza.

Non che Seb l’avesse osservata con attenzione, ma non c’era bisogno di sforzare gli occhi più di tanto per accorgersi di quant’era vuota in maniera desolante.

Il problema della stanza di Nick Ryves era che, a parte una spada dall’aria fin troppo letale appesa a una parete, non c’era proprio niente da vedere.

Certo i mobili erano presenti, come in qualunque altra stanza – il letto, un comodino, l’armadio e in un angolo vicino alla finestra, una sedia – ma erano di una semplicità spartana impressionante.

E soprattutto quel che mancava era la personalità.

Nulla di nulla, spada esclusa, indicava i gusti e gli interessi della persona che dormiva in quella camera. Non un poster, una foto o un solo oggetto tra quelli più comuni tra gli adolescenti. Niente di niente.

«Cosa ti aspettavi, idiota?» si disse Seb. «Ryves non è un vero adolescente. In realtà non è nemmeno una persona. Avresti preferito trovare alle pareti foto di tutti gli umani che deve aver divorato, o magari le riproduzioni dei marchi che è solito lasciare sulla pelle della gente?»

Rabbrividì, eppure vedere Jamie in piedi, con i vestiti e i capelli in disordine e il fuoco della collera negli occhi, solo in mezzo a tutto quel nulla, lo faceva sentire inutile e inquieto.

«Vattene!» lo sentì ripetere, ma non si mosse neppure di un passo.

Che Jamie lo colpisse ancora, se preferiva, non poteva lasciarlo solo in quell’ambiente desolato che sembrava una camera d’ospedale da cui era appena stato rimosso il corpo di un morto. Non con la rabbia come unica compagnia e con i nervi ancora a fior di pelle.

Allargò le braccia e scosse il capo.

«Ora chiudo la porta e poi tu cerchi di calmarti e…»

«La porta?» La voce di Jamie tremava. «Ecco!» A Seb bastò il rumore simile a uno schianto alle sue spalle per fargli capire che a chiuderli dentro ci aveva appena pensato la magia di Jamie. «Ora è chiusa, sei contento? Vuoi che la riapra e poi la chiuda di nuovo? Hai altri stupidi giochini in mente o ti decidi a sparire e lasciarmi in pace?»

Seb prese fiato. «Non… sto solo cercando di essere d’aiuto…»

Sapeva che la risposta di Jamie l’avrebbe raggiunto come una frustata, l’aveva messo in conto, ma si morse comunque un labbro quando sentì quanto desiderio di ferirlo c’era nel tono.

«Quando mai mi sei stato d’aiuto, McFarlane? Quando mai in vita mia ti ho chiesto di aiutarmi?»

Così ora era di nuovo McFarlane? Bene!

Perché poi se la prendeva così tanto? Non aveva sempre pensato che in fondo Jamie aveva accettato di averlo intorno solo perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi? Era anche vero: non era stato Jamie a cercarlo la prima volta, era stato lui.

Non poteva neanche escludere che a parlare per Jamie fosse solo la rabbia.

Ma perché doveva fare così male sentirgli dire certe cose? Perché era tanto difficile in ogni caso?

«Dagli retta e vattene» gli suggerì il suo orgoglio. «Non ti vuole in mezzo ai piedi, leva il disturbo.»

Solo che qualcosa era cambiato radicalmente dalla notte in cui Seb si era praticamente infilato in camera di Jamie e l’aveva baciato.

In quel momento Jamie non era stato crudele, non l’aveva respinto, si era lasciato avvicinare.

C’erano state tante altre notti simili e anche se Seb non era ancora riuscito a capire cosa li legava, qualcosa doveva pur esserci, fosse anche solo il bisogno di conforto e di avere accanto chi poteva capire.

In passato avrebbe voltato le spalle e pronunciato parole sferzanti, ma non ci riusciva più. Non era più così semplice.

«Preferivi che ti lasciassi lì ad ammazzarla?» cercò di suonare se non altro secco e severo. «Perché avevi l’aria di uno con tutta l’intenzione di farlo sul serio.»

Forse aveva sperato che Jamie cercasse di negarlo, invece lui rispose con ancora più furia: «L’hai sentita, o sei anche sordo? Hai sentito cos’ha detto su mia madre?»

Seb fu costretto ad annuire.

«Immagino che tu non sia in grado di accorgertene, ma forse uccidere tua madre è stato il miglior favore che il mio Circolo potesse farti. Non vedi quanto è aumentato il tuo potere da allora? Ora sei libero.» Quelle erano state le parole esatte di Celeste.

Aveva chiesto a Jamie di fare per il Circolo qualcosa per cui Seb stesso l’avrebbe volentieri ammazzata, anche solo per averlo domandato.

Lui le aveva risposto con tutto il disprezzo possibile e aveva concluso scandendo le parole: «Non ho alcun obbligo e non accetto ordini da chi ha ucciso mia madre».

E Celeste aveva replicato in quel modo, parlando di libertà, di potere e della morte atroce di una madre come di qualcosa che un figlio potesse accettare come un dono. Ne aveva parlato come di un evento da cui trarre nient’altro che vantaggio.

Per forza Jamie la odiava ed era stato a un passo dall’ucciderla.

Ma lui non poteva comunque dargli una pacca sulla spalla e dirgli: «Hai fatto bene». Altrimenti in cosa sarebbero stati tanto diversi da Celeste e dagli altri?

«Ho sentito» ammise fissando Jamie dritto negli occhi. «Ma avresti potuto ucciderla anche solo la prima volta che l’hai colpita e…»

«Hai sentito.» La voce di Jamie stava crescendo di tono, ma la cosa più allarmante era il modo in cui la sua magia stava ricominciando ad accumularglisi attorno. «Tu l’hai sentita…»

Seb strinse i pugni e si preparò a ricevere il colpo.

L’unica cosa che non si aspettava era che gli arrivasse sotto forma di parole.

«Pensi di saperne qualcosa di mamme e di come ci si sente quando perdi la tua, McFarlane? Non mi risulta che tu abbia mai avuto una madre, quindi sta zitto e non parlare di cose che nemmeno conosci.»

Seb dovette chiudere gli occhi. Il sangue gli rombava nelle vene così forte da dargli il capogiro, eppure le parole di Jamie continuavano a ingigantirsi come grida dentro il suo cervello.

La cosa peggiore di tutte fu il pensiero che in fondo era anche vero: non aveva idea di come ci si potesse sentire a essere schiacciati dal dolore per un lutto simile.

Lui conosceva solo la sensazione, ben diversa, dell’abbandono e della continua precarietà, non sapeva cosa si provasse ad avere accanto qualcuno che ti amava al punto di morire per te, e poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse terribile fare i conti con il fatto che tua madre si era fatta uccidere pur di proteggerti.

A differenza di Jamie non era mai stato amato così tanto e forse era quella consapevolezza che lo stava facendo soffrire più di tutto il resto, ma anche il pensiero dei rimorsi di Jamie lo faceva star male.

Magari era vero che non poteva comprendere con esattezza i sentimenti di Jamie, ma il suo desiderio di ferire Celeste e di farle rimangiare parola per parola, a ogni costo, quello riusciva a capirlo perfettamente.

Solo che la pensava sempre nello stesso modo: avrebbe preferito ucciderla lui piuttosto che lasciare che Jamie si sporcasse le mani di sangue.

«Non volevi davvero ucciderla» si ostinò, non appena si fu calmato abbastanza da ritrovare l’uso delle parole. «Se lo merita, ma non ti piacerebbe se succedesse davvero. Tu non sei fatto così, Jamie, non sei lei, non sei Gerald. Se ti avessi lasciato fare, poi…»

Jamie si spinse in avanti, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo, il torace che gli sfiorava il petto. Seb poteva sentirne quasi il contato tra un respiro concitato e l’altro.

Jamie lo afferrò per un braccio e strinse, con tutta la forza che aveva.

Lui lo lasciò fare, i lividi non lo preoccupavano affatto.

«Che ne sai di come sono fatto? Non te n’è mai importato niente di saperlo. Che ne sai?» Lo sguardo di Jamie era anche più affilato delle parole e ancora una volta aveva ragione, almeno riguardo al passato.

«So che sei migliore di me.» Seb sapeva che era vero anche quello. «Lo so per certo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.»

Vide Jamie arretrare di un passo. Gli parve addirittura che vacillasse appena.

In un modo o nell’altro forse poteva riuscire ad aprire lo spiraglio che stava cercando. Allora sarebbe stato finalmente in grado di raggiungerlo e di toccarlo davvero.

«Non sai proprio niente» sbottò invece Jamie, deludendo la sua speranza. «Non te n’è mai fregato niente di sapere chi sono, altrimenti…»

Seb non voleva sentirlo finire la frase. Poteva immaginarne fin troppo bene la conclusione: «Altrimenti non mi avresti reso la vita un inferno facendo lo stronzo in continuazione».

Un’altra verità non facile da digerire, ma parziale, anche se Jamie non poteva rendersene conto.

Seb lo prevenne comunque. «Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che non vai in giro a uccidere la gente, neanche quando sei stato ferito sul serio.»

Lui poteva affermarlo con certezza, proprio perché era ancora vivo.

«Non eri in grado di controllarti, se ti avessi lasciato lì…» cercò di chiudere il discorso, ma s’interruppe. Le dita di Jamie erano affondate ancora di più nel suo braccio. Così forte da strappargli una smorfia.

«Cos’è tutta questa storia, McFarlane?» Gli occhi di Jamie ora avevano dentro una strana luce, ancora venata d’ira, ma un po’ più fragile e densa di interrogativi. «Cosa te ne importa? Perché all’improvviso ti comporti come se te ne fosse mai fregato qualcosa di me come persona anziché come bersaglio per freccette?»

Seb deglutì e scosse il capo. «Non…» Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma faticava perfino a guardare ancora Jamie negli occhi.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli la verità. Tutto d’un tratto aveva voglia di urlarla, addirittura, ma che senso avrebbe avuto?

Non poteva confessargli che era perché era innamorato di lui, che non sempre ne era stato sicuro – anzi per la maggior parte del tempo si era chiesto cosa diavolo gli succedeva ogni volta che si incrociavano – ma che lo amava già dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto.

Seb non credeva che dirlo avrebbe cambiato qualcosa dal momento che l’unico modo in cui aveva sempre dimostrato i propri sentimenti era stato agendo come uno stronzo.

Jamie non aveva motivo per ricambiarlo.

Seb non credeva che fossero bastati la vicinanza degli ultimi tempi e il cambiamento nel suo comportamento per modificare questo semplice dato di fatto.

Del resto lui per primo non aveva mai avuto la più pallida idea di come maneggiare il groviglio di emozioni che la sola vista di Jamie gli causava e non poteva affermare di esserne tuttora capace.

«È solo che tu non sei mai…» Faticava perfino a rispondere in modo neutrale, «mai stato un violento e io… non avevo cattive intenzioni, solo… volevo…»

Jamie lo lasciò andare di scatto come se si fosse appena scottato.  All’improvviso, il suo sguardo era diventato cupo e lucido.

Seb pensò che non era quella la reazione che si era aspettato mentre, in una maniera o nell’altra, cercava di spiegarsi.

Jamie sembrava di nuovo furioso e perfino un po’ spaventato.

«Chi è stato? Gerald? Celeste? Tutti e due? Chi è che ti ha detto di trattarmi in questo modo, di venire in camera mia durante la notte e di comportarti come se t’interessasse come mi sento e cosa faccio? Quanto sono stupido! Dio quanto…»

Seb aprì bocca e poi la richiuse sentendosi come se l’avessero colpito con un gancio destro in pieno stomaco.

Jamie rise, addirittura, ma in un modo che a lui parve orribile e a malapena tollerabile.

«Sono proprio un idiota, sì» aggiunse Jamie spingendosi di nuovo in avanti, ma con così tanto impeto che Seb fu costretto ad arretrare verso uno degli angoli della stanza.

La pelle bianchissima di Jamie aveva ricominciato a brillare di magia repressa a stento.

«Che perfetto imbecille, eh?» gli soffiò sul viso. La voce era minacciosa, ma gli occhi erano troppo lucidi e Seb non riusciva più né a muoversi né a parlare, anche se frasi intere gli premevano in gola chiedendo di essere urlate.

«Ma non importa» lo ascoltò concludere. «Ora ho capito. Dillo a chi ti ha mandato a scodinzolarmi intorno e a fare finta di essere cambiato. Ora ho capito e la prossima volta che decidono di spedire in giro una spia digli di sceglierla almeno credibile.»

Per Seb il suono dell’impatto tra il suo palmo aperto e la gota di Jamie fu forse la cosa peggiore.

Pensò che, anche se era stato lui a colpire, quella era la cosa che faceva più male di tutte.

O forse no, forse erano state davvero le accuse di Jamie, ma se non si fosse concentrato sullo schiaffo avrebbe rischiato di colpirlo ancora.

La rabbia ora gli correva nelle vene ed era più forte di quanto non fosse mai stata prima.

A Seb sembrava di avere piombo fuso al posto del sangue.

«Te lo sei comunque meritato per tutte le volte che l’hai ferito. Che opinione speravi potesse avere di te?» ripeteva la sua coscienza, ma che fosse vero o meno era l’unico rimprovero che Seb non poteva accettare in nessun modo.

Jamie poteva credere qualunque cosa sul suo conto.

Lui poteva lasciargli pensare ogni cattiveria possibile: che era stupido, superficiale, rozzo, incivile, inutile perfino, ma non che sarebbe stato capace di restargli accanto – come era successo diverse volte nelle ultime notti – solo per spiarlo o per ottenere chissà che cosa.

Lo afferrò per le spalle, ruotò su se stesso e lo spinse contro il muro così forte da fargli battere i denti nell’impatto.

Non voleva fargli del male, ma si accorse di ciò che aveva appena fatto solo quando lo sentì sussultare e farsi sfuggire un singhiozzo.

Il campo magico intorno a Jamie era diventato così denso che Seb poteva sentire la peluria sulle braccia sollevarsi come se l’elettricità stesse scorrendo sulla sua pelle in ogni punto in cui era nuda ed esposta.

«È pericoloso» pensò per un istante, e si rese conto che era vero, stava diventando rischioso per entrambi. Ma non riuscì comunque a fermarsi.

Le labbra di Jamie non ebbero la minima speranza di resistere al miscuglio tra un morso incazzato e un bacio disperato e supplicante con cui lui le costrinse a dischiudersi.

Seb non si chiese se stava sbagliando, se stava violando in modo ingiusto e odioso la bocca di Jamie e la sua libertà di respingerlo.

Era così carico di frustrazioni, delusione e puro e semplice dolore che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi neanche se la magia di Jamie gli avesse spento il cuore.

Non si rese conto di niente, escluso il sapore di Jamie, il suo respiro troppo corto e il fatto che aveva di nuovo il suo viso tra le mani

Lo strinse in modo diverso dal solito, quasi feroce, premendo contro di lui con tutto il corpo per imprigionarlo contro il muro.

Spinse con la lingua e con i fianchi, scaricando quanto più poteva la rabbia, la paura e tutte le altre emozioni che nemmeno riusciva a definire.

Morse e poi spinse ancora e usò la punta della lingua per lenire i segni che di certo stava lasciando sulla bocca e sul mento di Jamie.

«Come cazzo fai a pensare che me l’abbiano ordinato?» gridavano sempre più forte i suoi pensieri, ma non riusciva a staccarsi da Jamie per dirglielo. «Credi che questo si possa fare perché lo vuole qualcun altro?»

Sapeva che in realtà esistevano persone capaci di fingere fino a quel punto, ma non lui. A lui veniva da piangere come un bambino idiota al solo pensare che Jamie non se ne rendesse conto.

Cos’altro doveva fare per convincerlo? Doveva urlare e dirgli di avere pietà, almeno per una volta? Doveva umiliarsi?

L’avrebbe fatto se era necessario. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa. Avrebbe chiesto ancora scusa. Non gliene fregava niente dell’orgoglio. Non in quel momento e non davanti a quel tipo di accuse.

Il viso di Jamie e la sua gola erano così fragili sotto il tocco dei palmi e delle dita. Jamie era delicato e forte nello stesso tempo. Era prezioso e così importante che a Seb andava bene tutto, ormai.

Tutto tranne l’idea che Jamie considerasse i suoi baci e il modo in cui spesso dormivano abbracciati solo come una maniera per ferirlo ancora, per mortificarlo come in passato e per vendere i suoi sentimenti e le sue debolezze a Gerald o a Celeste come se lui fosse stato solo un oggetto.

Ogni volta che quel pensiero tornava a galla Seb impazziva e tutto il suo corpo reagiva con furia, costringendolo a stringere Jamie tra le braccia fin quasi al limite del dolore fisico, ad affondargli labbra e denti nel collo, ad afferrare le ciocche bionde e un po’ sudate sulla sua nuca, a baciarlo più forte.

E le parole con cui avrebbe voluto spiegarsi gli pulsavano ancora in gola, ma si erano talmente rimescolate e confuse che ormai Seb ne percepiva solo i contorni più aguzzi e non sarebbe mai stato capace di rimetterle in ordine per poi poterle pronunciare.

«Li odio!» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire dopo quello che gli parve un secolo. «Gerald, Celeste, tutti quanti.» Premette il viso contro uno degli zigomi appuntiti di Jamie e lasciò che sentisse anche la collera mentre glielo confessava: «Li odio tanto quanto li odi tu!»

Solo non poteva lasciare che Jamie si macchiasse la coscienza come loro.

Lo baciò ancora e sperò che capisse.

«Li detesto più per quello che hanno fatto a te che per avermi fatto credere che avevo trovato una famiglia» pensò, ma anziché dirlo cercò il conforto della pelle di Jamie. Era il massimo che potesse sperare di ottenere, almeno finché Jamie non l’avesse di nuovo respinto.

Gli baciò il mento, la bocca e il collo. Fece scivolare le dita sotto l’orlo delle maniche della t-shirt e avvolse con le mani la rotondità un po’ aguzza delle spalle. Le sue labbra inseguirono il pomo d’Adamo di Jamie nella sua corsa tra un respiro e l’altro.

«Li odio!» ripeté, ma sapeva che stava solo mascherando il «Ti amo!» che gli rimbombava nel petto.

Il suo smarrimento e la rabbia che ancora provava furono così misericordiosi da non fargli capire subito che Jamie aveva iniziato a spingerlo via, puntellandosi contro il suo petto.

Quando se ne accorse scattò all’indietro senza più toccarlo. Con il fiato corto, si costrinse a trattenere le braccia lungo i fianchi, chiuse i pugni e fece quasi scricchiolare i denti nel serrarli.

Finiva sempre così, ogni dannata volta. Finiva sempre con lui che si sentiva più che mai orribile e spacciato.

Ma gli occhi di Jamie erano così enormi e spalancati che non riuscì comunque a volergliene.

Non riusciva a detestare anche lui o a ritrovare la corazza di scherno che aveva sempre usato per proteggersi ogni volta che Jamie lo aveva allontanato.

«Cos’è che vuoi, allora?» Anche Jamie era congestionato e aveva il respiro affannato.

Seb si rese conto che non era più di Celeste e del modo in cui lui aveva trascinato Jamie fuori dalla casa del Circolo che stavano davvero parlando. Era stato così fin da quando Jamie gli aveva dato della spia, ma solo in quel momento lui iniziava a comprendere fino a che punto il fulcro della tensione fosse cambiato.

Jamie pareva aver capito che si era sbagliato nell’accusarlo di essere solo uno strumento nelle mani del Circolo e Seb sentì la collera scivolare via non appena arrivò il sollievo.

La sensazione di essere in bilico su una lama di rasoio però rimase.

Conosceva la risposta alla domanda di Jamie ma non poteva pronunciarla.

«Solo che mi lasci restare» pensò. «Anche se non pensi che t’importi e non vuoi che io appartenga a ciò a cui tieni. Per ora lasciami comunque restare. Lasciami provare a rimediare.»

Con che coraggio poteva dire una cosa simile? E con che parole?

Jamie lo stava ancora soppesando con lo sguardo.

«Sul serio.» Il suo viso era ancora irrigidito da un espressione dubbiosa, ma la sua voce suonava fragile di esitazione. «Cos’è che vuoi?»

Seb sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto baciarlo di nuovo ma era il solo modo che conosceva per provare a dargli le risposte che voleva.

In fondo era stato il suo corpo un momento prima a far capire a Jamie che non era una spia.

Non appena riscoprì il suo sapore, e sentì la sua vita stretta tra le braccia, Seb si accorse che era cambiato qualcosa.

Limitarsi a baciarlo e aspettare che fosse Jamie a concedergli qualsiasi altra cosa, senza chiederla né prenderla, non era più così facile come lo era stato anche solo mezz’ora prima.

Era tutto così diverso dalla prima notte in cui si erano ritrovati aggrappati l’uno all’altro, stretti soprattutto per cercare di scacciare il pensiero della paura e del ribrezzo perché entrambi avevano visto l’anima di un uomo spegnersi divorata da un demone.

Da quel momento in poi i piedi di Seb l’avevano trascinato davanti alla porta della stanza di Jamie diverse altre volte. Neanche l’orgoglio o il timore di rendersi ridicolo o di sentirsi dire che la porta non sarebbe mai più stata aperta per lasciarlo entrare erano riuscito a trattenerlo.

Nulla tranne l’ansia di evitare che Jamie stesse peggio per colpa sua.

C’erano state notti in cui si era svegliato con il cuore in gola e gli occhi umidi ed era rimasto per diversi minuti a ripetersi che era solo un egoista patetico e inutile, ma alla fine aveva comunque bussato pregando dentro di sé di sentire i passi di Jamie che gli andavano incontro.

E c’erano state altre occasioni in cui si era ritrovato nel letto di Jamie, intento a baciarlo o a guardarlo dormire senza sapere nemmeno lui come e perché fosse finito lì ancora una volta.

Di norma quegli ultimi erano i momenti della quiete totale, quelli che lo lasciavano stordito e stupefatto più di tutti gli altri, perché erano le occasioni in cui Jamie lo accoglieva e basta. Non perché aveva pena del suo stato o del proprio, non per confortarlo o per essere consolato, solo per un qualche suo motivo che Seb non era capace di comprendere.

Ogni tanto in quei casi era successo che, per quanto Seb provasse a controllarsi, il suo corpo reagisse ai baci in maniera fin troppo evidente.

La prima volta Jamie si era fermato per un lunghissimo istante, lasciandolo a chiedersi se stava per perdere tutto o se quell’attimo sarebbe semplicemente passato.

Alla fine Jamie aveva chiuso gli occhi e, per quanto fosse rimasto per un bel pezzo più guardingo, non aveva fatto nulla. Aveva continuato a baciarlo e dopo un po’ si era lasciato di nuovo scivolare nel suo abbraccio.

In seguito era successo di nuovo, e Jamie in quel caso non si era nemmeno fermato, aveva continuato a stringerlo e a baciarlo, di rado senza altre reazioni, e il più delle volte dimostrando con i fatti che anche il suo corpo conosceva le stesse identiche tensioni.

Seb non voleva pensare a come in una maniera o nell’altra erano sempre riusciti a scioglierle, pur senza mai nemmeno iniziare a spogliarsi o a toccarsi sul serio.

La sola idea dei fianchi di Jamie contro i suoi lo faceva diventare pazzo e non era quello il frangente più adatto per simili pensieri.

Inoltre lui si era sempre limitato a prendere l’iniziativa solo in fatto di baci.

Aveva sempre lasciato che Jamie gli facesse capire fino a che punto poteva spingersi o che agisse per primo.

Ma quando Jamie gli aveva urlato contro che era una spia e lui l’aveva spinto contro il muro, esplorando, mordendo, stringendo come mai prima, qualcosa era cambiato.

Seb sapeva che la domanda rimasta ad aleggiare tra loro era una cosa seria e che non aveva nulla a che fare con il sesso, però tenere le mani lontane dalla pelle nuda sotto la t-shirt di Jamie stava diventando faticoso tanto quanto tenersi dentro i sentimenti e cercare di farsi comunque capire anche senza rivelarli.

Riuscì a frenarsi solo mordendosi quasi a sangue un labbro e tirandosi di nuovo indietro, come se Jamie l’avesse appena punto con un ago arroventato.

«Scusa» disse, o se non altro immaginò di dirlo.

Jamie annuì. Aveva di nuovo uno sguardo indecifrabile.

«Ok» disse. «Non ti piace l’idea che io ammazzi qualcuno. Giusto? Non è mai piaciuta nemmeno a me, se non altro nelle giornate normali. Il sangue mi ha sempre fatto impressione. Quindi, ok, niente morti. E…»

Fece una pausa così lunga che Seb senza neanche accorgersene iniziò a trattenere il fiato.

«Non sei una spia e non volevi vedermi uccidere qualcuno, specie sotto il tuo naso. È così?»

Seb fece un lento cenno di sì col capo. Jamie però gli sembrava ancora diverso dal solito, come se la sua espressione fosse resa un po’ amara da qualcosa che lui non riusciva a intuire.

«Allora scusa per quello che ho detto.» Erano le ultime parole che Seb si sarebbe aspettato. «E grazie per…  per Celeste…»

Passare la vita intera ad annuire non sarebbe stato possibile, ma alle parole di Jamie seguì in ogni caso l’ennesimo movimento affermativo del capo che aveva accompagnato il suo discorso da qualche minuto a quella parte.

Seb sapeva di dover fare e dire qualcosa di più, ma non sapeva bene cosa, anche se era evidente che Jamie si aspettava un gesto, o magari un’ulteriore spiegazione.

Quale era la domanda che si stava ponendo? Cos’era che voleva sentirsi dire?

Mentre Seb cercava di capirlo Jamie prese fiato.

«Quello che ti ho chiesto prima, Seb» esordì, sempre con una strana espressione dipinta sul viso. «Non hai risposto ma… » Le sue spalle si erano staccate dal muro. «Immagino che la risposta sia in questo…» Incrociò le braccia nello stringere l’orlo della t-shirt prima di sfilarsela.

La stoffa viola divenne subito una macchia indistinta ai limiti del campo visivo di Seb. Sparì nell’istante esatto in cui toccò terra.

Gli occhi di Seb ne avevano seguito il percorso solo finché Jamie non se l’era tolta del tutto.

Ogni singola piega era stata così tanto in contrasto con la pelle chiara di Jamie che man mano si scopriva.

Seb avrebbe conservato per il resto dei suoi giorni frammenti del movimento delle braccia verso l’alto, schegge di ciò che aveva appena visto succedere, attimi nitidi come l’istante in cui Jamie aveva scosso forte il capo per far tornare ogni ciocca bionda al proprio posto.

Le dita che gli si chiusero all’improvviso sul braccio, poco più su del gomito, gli trasmisero una metaforica ma vividissima scossa.

La sua mano ora era premuta contro il petto di Jamie, proprio al centro del torace, anche se non era stato lui a muoversi perché succedesse.

«Va bene.» Gli occhi che lo fissavano erano socchiusi in due fessure troppo strette perché Seb potesse provare a leggerli. «Ok, è… va bene…»

Seb non riusciva a capire. Le parole di Jamie prima di tutto e poi ciò che tutto d’un tratto stava succedendo.

Non riusciva a dare un senso a nessuna delle due cose, ma la pelle sotto le sue dita era così liscia e tiepida da farlo star male e davvero non ce la faceva più a lottare.

Annuì un’ultima volta, senza sapere con cosa stesse concordando, senza nemmeno sapere di averlo fatto, poi allungò anche l’altro braccio e prese Jamie per un fianco, tirandolo verso di sé.

 

*

 

Il letto apparteneva a Nick Ryves, e quella era la cosa più folle di tutte.

O forse lo era di più il fatto che Seb non ricordava come ci fossero arrivati.

Tutto ciò che rammentava passava in senso stretto per i sensi.

Il sapore dell’incavo del collo di Jamie, la sua vera fragranza, quella della sua pelle nuda insomma, senza il filtro dell’aroma di pulito e del profumo che erano in buona parte svaniti insieme alla sua t-shirt, e la sensazione di calore sui polpastrelli, erano le uniche cose che si erano fissate nella memoria di Seb da un certo momento in poi.

E ce n’erano altre che stava imparando a memorizzare fin troppo in fretta.

Una, ora che Seb era anche lui a torso nudo, era il solletico causato dai capelli di Jamie. Un’altra era il modo in cui un respiro poteva farli rabbrividire entrambi prima ancora che le loro labbra avessero iniziato anche solo a sfiorare il punto desiderato.

Jamie si era lasciato baciare altre volte, e aveva spesso ricambiato o preso lui stesso l’iniziativa, ma le sue dita non erano mai state altrettanto irrequiete.

Era stato lui a sfilare la t-shirt di Seb, subito dopo essersi liberato della sua.

Seb lo sentiva disteso sotto di sé, non meno eccitato di lui, anche se Jamie teneva gli occhi chiusi e a tratti aveva ancora un’aria vagamente corruciata.

Pensava a Celeste? A sua madre? Al fatto che un domani si sarebbe pentito di quello che stavano facendo?

Seb non poteva chiederselo con troppo impegno o avrebbe perso il coraggio di continuare. Era già abbastanza difficile anche senza porsi simili domande.

Avrebbe fatto in modo che passasse, anche se non sapeva ancora come.

Avrebbe spianato le minuscole rughe di dolore che contraevano la fronte di Jamie.

E sarebbe anche riuscito a non ricordarsi di quanto in quel momento la paura gli stava chiudendo lo stomaco.

Doveva solo dimenticare di essere su un terreno minato e per di più sconosciuto e lasciarsi andare come aveva fatto sino a un attimo prima.

Era così – scordandosi perfino di pensare – che era finito sul letto di Nick Ryves, con il corpo di Jamie sotto il suo e il suo profumo nelle narici.

Solo in quel modo era riuscito ad andare avanti, un bacio dopo l’altro, un morso dopo l’altro, con le mani intente a esplorare la pelle calda che gli era stata offerta, e a saggiare i nodi delle vertebre di Jamie e la consistenza dei suoi minuscoli capezzoli.

Ecco qualcosa che l’aveva fatto subito impazzire. I rilievo dei capezzoli di Jamie prima tra le dita e poi sulla bocca.

Se Jamie non avesse emesso un mugolio basso e intenso lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a dischiudere le labbra e ad assaggiarli. Non li avrebbe mai nemmeno morsi se Jamie non avesse pizzicato i suoi e inarcato la schiena.

Anche i segni arrossati sulla gola di Jamie e sul suo petto – all’altezza di una delle clavicole e anche più al centro – erano stati impressi solo perché nel frattempo una delle spalle di Seb veniva tormentata da un lungo morso umido che a tratti diventava il più lieve dei baci.

Lui non aveva mai fatto niente di simile e in alcuni momenti la sua mente glielo ricordava gettandolo nel panico, ma per fortuna il suo corpo non obbediva quando il cervello lo supplicava di smetterla prima di rendersi ridicolo o di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.

Seb non voleva dare retta alle proprie paure e ai pensieri assillanti che minacciavano di rovinare tutto.

Con Jamie che spingeva i fianchi in alto contro i suoi e gli toccava la schiena oppure cercava un appiglio tra i suoi capelli per lui ragionare era impossibile. E quando non lo era portava solo ansia.

In alcuni istanti faceva perfino male.

Come quando si era chiesto se i movimenti di Jamie e la facilità con cui adattava il proprio corpo ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze fossero il segno che aveva conosciuto altre labbra e altre mani proprio nello stesso modo.

A Seb era tornato in mente Anzu. Era una cosa che aveva visto succedere: seduzione. Il modo favorito di cacciare del demone.

Jamie era stato marchiato da Anzu. Tre volte. Era stato a un niente dal perdersi per sempre e per accumulare tre marchi aveva dovuto muovere ben più che un solo passo incontro ad Anzu.

Seb diventava pazzo se solo si chiedeva cosa fosse realmente successo.

Non voleva saperlo, non aveva più importanza, contava solo il fatto che Jamie era lì con lui e la certezza che se mai fosse stato in suo potere Anzu l’avrebbe pagata.

Chiunque avesse mai fatto del male a Jamie, se fosse stato per lui, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rimpiangere di averlo anche solo sfiorato.

Lui per primo sarebbe stato disposto ad accettare qualunque verdetto Jamie avesse voluto pronunciare.

Ma non poteva pensarci in quel momento. Finché Jamie ansimava sul suo collo, stringendosi più forte contro di lui, pelle su pelle, non poteva esistere nient’altro, gelosia, rabbia e sensi di colpa compresi.

Come per allontanarlo ancora di più da ogni possibile elucubrazione, Jamie fece scorrere le dita sulla sua schiena, sempre più in giù, fino a scivolare oltre il bordo dei suoi jeans.

Seb rabbrividì e gli morse di nuovo la gola. Jamie lo spinse a spostarsi su un fianco e poi a sdraiarsi sulla schiena. La sua mano era ancora intrappolata tra la pelle e la stoffa dei jeans.

Seb trattenne a stento un singhiozzo e sentì che un’ondata di calore gli si accendeva nel petto e poi andava dritta al cervello. Jamie gli stava baciando il centro del torace.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi sfregò le labbra su uno dei capezzoli e lo costrinse a inarcare la schiena. Le dita di Jamie seguirono il bordo di denim azzurro scolorito sotto cui si erano infilate e lentamente dal centro della schiena di Seb si spostarono verso lo stomaco.

L’altra mano era ferma all’altezza dell’incavo del collo e Seb ne avvertiva tutto il calore.

Affondò le dita tra i capelli di Jamie, lasciò che un respiro gli si spezzasse in gola e fissò il soffitto con un labbro stretto tra i denti. Jamie aveva appena smesso di tormentarlo con la lingua e persino i capezzoli di Seb ormai erano duri da star male.

La bocca di Jamie gli era sempre sembrata così delicata, ma ogni volta che si apriva lui di solito ne ricavava solo parole dure e rifiuti, e invece in quel momento la sua pelle scottava sotto il tocco di quelle stesse labbra che l’avevano sempre respinto.

Erano morbide e sapevano essere così abili e insistenti.

Seb si sentiva come se la sua epidermide fosse diventata tanto sottile da fargli percepire ogni singolo bacio o carezza come amplificati almeno un migliaio di volte.

Anche solo il contatto con le mani di Jamie, perfino quando, come in quell’istante, erano entrambe immobili, era quasi troppo. Seb faticava a crederci e a pensare che avrebbe potuto resistere a lungo sottoposto a sensazioni tanto forti.

Jamie percorse il centro del suo petto, usando solo la punta della lingua, ma smise di toccarlo.

Seb lo sentì armeggiare con qualcosa e ci mise qualche istante per capire di cosa si trattava e che il rumore che stava ascoltando – mescolato a quello del suo respiro affannato – era quello di una lampo, seguito da un frusciò di vestiti.

Colto del tutto di sorpresa serrò le palpebre con forza non appena Jamie slacciò anche il bottone dei suoi jeans.

Non fece nulla per fermarlo, ma per un lungo istante non fu nemmeno in grado di toccarlo. Le sue mani cercarono e strinsero il lenzuolo.

Jamie gli tirò giù i pantaloni, facendoglieli scivolare appena un po’ più in basso dei fianchi. Le sue dita, rispetto a poco prima, tremavano un poco.

Non fece nulla per liberarlo anche dagli slip, ma Seb sentì il suo tocco appena attutito dallo schermo del sottile strato di cotone.

Il palmo aperto della mano di Jamie premette contro la curva tesissima della sua erezione e i denti affondarono in uno dei suoi fianchi e poi poco più su e più al centro, abbastanza vicino a uno dei suoi capezzoli da solleticarlo con il fiato.

Seb sentì il panico che tornava ad assalirlo. Non aveva idea di come muoversi, di cosa fare o anche solo di come uscire dalla sorta di paralisi che la troppa eccitazione gli stava causando.

Fu Jamie a sbloccarlo. Si distese su di lui e gli cercò le labbra.

Seb avvertì tutto il contrasto tra il tepore delicato del bacio e la scossa di adrenalina dovuta al fatto che ora tra i suoi fianchi e quelli di Jamie non c’era altro che una barriera di cotone, doppia ma comunque fin troppo sottile.

Jamie gli accarezzò una tempia e approfondì il bacio e tutto il corpo di Seb reagì con foga.

Seb strinse le braccia intorno al torace magro e asciutto di Jamie e singhiozzò per il tocco dei suoi capezzoli sul petto e ancora di più per il dondolio delle anche di entrambi.

Il bacio era diventato affamato e frenetico.

Per un po’ non ci fu niente altro, solo le spinte sempre meno dolci con cui i loro corpi si venivano incontro e un bacio selvatico, acceso dal bisogno.

Jamie ne emerse per primo. Nascose il viso nella curva della gola di Seb, emise una sorta di lento sospiro e lo afferrò per un polso.

Le mani di Seb vennero letteralmente sospinte sui fianchi di Jamie, all’altezza dell’orlo degli slip.

«Abbassali.» Alle orecchie di Seb suonò assordante, anche se le sillabe in realtà erano state quasi soffocate contro il rilievo della sua spalla.

Le sue dita obbedirono anche se il cervello smarrito cercava di ordinare loro di fermarsi.

Seb spinse verso il basso fino a scoprire il corpo di Jamie abbastanza da poter stringere con forza le sue natiche.

Con sua gran sorpresa, in effetti, fu proprio quella la prima cosa che le sue mani fecero, animate da una volontà del tutto istintiva.

Seb immagazzinò nei polmoni tutta l’aria che potè accumulare, come se dovesse prepararsi a una lunga apnea, e pensò: «Non sta succedendo davvero».

Vero o illusorio che fosse Jamie era bellissimo e lui lo desiderava così tanto da provare una fitta di dolore dentro il petto.

Jamie era lì, aveva la pelle liscia e il fiato corto quanto il suo, ed era eccitato esattamente come lui.

A quel punto fu Seb a far sì che Jamie si sdraiasse su un fianco.

Gli baciò la fronte, il viso, una spalla, con le mani ancora chiuse sui muscoli rotondi ma virili delle sue natiche.

Prese coraggio e lasciò che le sue dita facessero ciò che più desideravano. La mano sinistra salì lungo la schiena di Jamie e si fermò solo quando potè stringere le ciocche sudate alla base della sua nuca, la destra scivolò lungo un’anca e poi si chiuse sul suo uccello teso con molte meno incertezze del previsto.

Seb strinse i denti sulla linea arrotondata della clavicola che stava baciando.

Pensò che se fosse stato Jamie quello che aveva appena iniziato ad accarezzarlo non si sarebbe sentito altrettanto sconvolto.

Se si fosse soffermato a riflettere sul fatto che non aveva mai toccato così altri che se stesso si sarebbe di nuovo pietrificato, tornando a essere il perfetto incapace che era, perciò si concentrò solo sui gemiti di Jamie e sul modo in cui tutto il suo corpo aveva cominciato quasi a vibrare tra le sue braccia.

Lentamente prese sempre più coraggio e aumentò il ritmo.

Jamie si aggrappò al suo collo e ansimò più forte, con le labbra premute su una delle su tempie.

Seb voleva sentire ognuno di quei respiri arrochiti direttamente dentro di sé, quindi ricominciò a baciarlo e accelerò ancora di più il movimento del polso.

«Aspetta…»  Jamie lo fermò con un tocco inequivocabile sul braccio.

Prima che Seb potesse iniziare a percepire davvero la solita fitta di delusione che aveva sempre seguito ogni rifiuto ricevuto, Jamie infilò i pollici sotto l’elastico dei suoi slip e tirò verso il basso.

Seb si accorse che non riusciva a venirne a capo da solo e fece scattare i fianchi verso l’alto.

Dovette sforzarsi di respirare mentre Jamie tornava a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

Un attimo dopo non sarebbe stato più in grado nemmeno di ricordare il proprio nome.

Il suo corpo e quello di Jamie ora erano quasi completamente nudi – fatta eccezione per il groviglio di jeans spinti giù ad arrotolarsi attorno alle caviglie – e aderivano l’uno all’altro con una naturalezza che gli dava le vertigini.

Ogni spinta del bacino di Jamie l’aveva sempre fatto diventare matto, perfino attraverso il filtro di tutti i vestiti, e ora erano entrambi così eccitati che al minimo sfregare della pelle dell’uno su quella dell’altro erano costretti a stringere più forte qualunque cosa avessero a portata di mano.

Il che significava che Jamie l’indomani avrebbe avuto piccoli lividi su una natica e i segni arrossati lasciati dai suoi denti su una spalla.

Dal canto suo Seb sentiva la punta delle dita di Jamie che premeva contro il centro della sua schiena inarcata e tra le sue scapole tese.

Ci mise del tempo prima di essere in grado di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse trattenere il corpo di Jamie schiacciato contro il suo, spingere in avanti il bacino e mordere cercando di non fargli male ogni volta che lo sentiva rispondere con altrettanta foga.

Trascorse quella che gli sembrò addirittura un’eternità anche solo perché il suo respiro si regolarizzasse il tanto di consentirgli di ricambiare sul serio un bacio.

Al primo tentativo riuscì solo ad ansimare sulle labbra di Jamie con la sensazione di stare per affogare in un mare agitato fatto di piacere troppo intenso e di confusione emotiva.

Se almeno avesse capito fino a che punto poteva spingersi.

Aveva così tanti desideri che riguardavano Jamie che non sarebbe mai riuscito a realizzarli tutti.

A un tratto si chiese se ci sarebbero mai state altre occasioni come quella.

Si accorse che stava correndo troppo.

Tutto scivolava via intensissimo ma a una velocità eccessiva.

La concitazione gli permetteva di non pensare, di non lasciarsi sopraffare dai dubbi e dall’ansia e di comportarsi come se avesse avuto almeno una vaga idea di cosa stava facendo, però stava anche bruciando le sue energie e ingoiando in pochi minuti ogni briciolo della loro foga.

Seb non voleva che tutto finisse prima ancora di aver cominciato a rendersi conto che era vero e stava succedendo sul serio.

Se fosse stato certo che avrebbe potuto sperimentare di nuovo le stesse sensazioni forse le cose sarebbero state diverse.

Era una sicurezza che Seb non aveva e questo lo faceva sentire esitante, però nello stesso tempo ingigantiva i suoi desideri.

Tutti i suoi muscoli s’irrigidirono mentre cercava di riemergere dall’abbraccio di Jamie.

Non voleva interrompere l’attimo e rischiare di perdere quell’occasione, ma non poteva nemmeno continuare con quel ritmo affannoso e privo del minimo controllo.

Era talmente eccitato che se non si fosse fermato per cercare di calmarsi avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo prima ancora di accorgersene.

Gli balenò per la mente il pensiero tanto inquietante quanto surreale che quello era il letto di Nick Ryves, che quest’ultimo avrebbe potuto non gradire il trattamento che stavano riservando alle sue lenzuola, e che era con l’eventuale collera di un demone che poi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti.

Seb scosse il capo per scacciare le varie immagini mentali della ira di Nick che gli si stavano formando nel cervello.

Non era Nick il punto, era il fatto che lui non poteva nemmeno dire con sicurezza fino a dove Jamie intendeva consentirgli di spingersi.

«Hai cambiato idea?» Era proprio l’ultima domanda che si sarebbe mai aspettato. «È, questo, no? È quello che volevi. Ho detto che va bene, Seb.» Il tono contrastava in parte con lo sguardo: l’uno era noncurante e l’altro invece irrequieto.

Seb se ne accorse ma ancora una volta non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Jamie non aspettò la sua replica. Si chinò a mordicchiargli un capezzolo e iniziò ad accarezzarlo, apparentemente senza il minimo imbarazzo e senza alcuna esitazione.

Seb perse di nuovo il fiato e fu come andare sotto a causa di un crampo durante una nuotata, la sensazione che non sarebbe mai riuscito a risalire a galla fu la stessa.

Jamie aveva dita lunghe e affusolate e piccoli canini appuntiti. Entrambi riuscivano a provocargli un brivido incontrollabile.

Gli parve che fosse passato un secolo prima di ritrovare l’uso delle corde vocali.

«Troppo in fretta… » farfugliò quasi singhiozzando tra un gemito e l’altro. «Sto per… è… troppo…»

Jamie si fermò. Seb chiuse gli occhi e sentì le molle del letto abbassarsi quando lui gli si sdraiò accanto.

«Vuoi farlo, però? Giusto?» Jamie guardava dritto verso il soffitto. Aveva di nuovo una strana espressione, o almeno così parve a Jamie che lo osservava da sotto le ciglia, senza il coraggio di fissarlo dritto in faccia.

«Cosa?» Avrebbe voluto chiedergli, e cazzo se sarebbe sembrato un idiota se l’avesse fatto sul serio, ma era quello che continuava a domandarsi fin da quando avevano iniziato a spogliarsi.

Quasi che avesse intuito i suoi pensieri Jamie scosse il capo e si lasciò sfuggire qualcosa che assomigliava molto a una risatina sarcastica.

«Sei incredibile, lo sai, McFarlane? Ti porti in giro quell’aria da uomo vissuto, fumi nel parcheggio della scuola, ti comporti come uno stronzo e come un invincibile capobranco e poi non sei capace di dire: sì, esatto, Crawford, ho voglia di scopare. Sei davvero incredibile…»

Seb si sentì tutt’altro che incredibile. Assurdo, incapace, perso, ognuna di quelle definizioni gli sarebbe calzata decisamente più a pennello.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto scomparire nel nulla e all’istante.

Malgrado ciò l’ironia di Jamie che l’aveva appena fatto morire d’imbarazzo a differenza che in passato non l’aveva anche ferito.

Seb non aveva avvertito la cattiveria nel suo tono, e nemmeno il disprezzo o la voglia di mantenerlo a distanza, nemmeno nell’uso del cognome.

Qualunque cosa Jamie stesse pensando di lui in quel momento l’astio era rimasto altrove, almeno per una volta.

Se non fosse stato tanto immerso in un mare di imbarazzo, notare un simile particolare l’avrebbe riempito di sollievo.

«Rassicura l’educanda che all’improvviso è nata in te, Seb» aggiunse Jamie con un mezzo sorriso storto ma ugualmente luminoso, «ho detto che va bene, ricordi?»

Quella seconda battuta sarcastica toccò Seb anche meno della prima per il semplice fatto che la sua mente riusciva a trasmettergli solo il senso delle ultime parole.

Si era come incagliato contro le poche sillabe che componevano la frase «Ho detto che va bene» e ora il loro senso lo stava inchiodando a un unico pensiero così enorme da lasciarlo più sconvolto che stupito.

Jamie voleva… era disposto a… Seb non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci senza sentirsi andare il cervello e il sangue in ebollizione.

Quasi non si accorse che Jamie l’aveva preso per la vita e lo stava attirando ancora una volta verso di sé.

«Ti prego» supplicò se stesso mentalmente, «non rovinare tutto…»

Non riusciva a capire come mai Jamie era disposto a concedergli così tanto, ma se così era non lui poteva lasciare spazio a ragionamenti e timori.

Altrimenti l’avrebbe rimpianto a vita.

Ciononstante ricominciare di punto in bianco a toccare Jamie o a baciarlo gli pareva un’impresa titanica.

Preferì piuttosto prendere un po’ di tempo e si liberò dei Jeans che ancora gli legavano le caviglie.

Scalciò finché non fu riuscito a venirne a capo, e nel farlo si rese conto che doveva essersi sfilato le scarpe chissà quando nel tragitto verso il letto.

Jamie prese il suo gesto come un invito a fare altrettanto e fu più svelto e meno goffo di lui.

Seb se lo ritrovò premuto contro ben prima di essere riuscito a prepararsi mentalmente ad accoglierlo.

«Non sarò mai pronto» realizzò. Pensarlo alleviò un po’ la tensione. Era vero, ma non significava che avrebbe fatto meglio a rinunciare, voleva solo dire che aspettare fino a quando si sarebbe sentito sicuro era del tutto inutile.

Si mosse – cercando di non essere troppo maldestro – per far sdraiare Jamie sulla schiena, e gli cercò le labbra.

Lo baciò e per un istante si limitò a fargli scorrere una mano sul petto.

A parte tutto il resto aveva così tanta voglia di memorizzare ogni dettaglio, perfino la quiete, almeno apparente, che sembrava averli appena avvolti.

Mentre la sua bocca scendeva dalle labbra di Jamie verso la linea della gola, Seb si rese conto che stava sperimentando un tipo di emozione che difficilmente avrebbe potuto trasferire sulla carta, disegnando come aveva sempre fatto per esprimersi e tirar fuori i sentimenti quando trattenerli minacciava di farlo esplodere.

Magari avrebbe, ora che lo conosceva per intero, potuto ritrarre la nudità di Jamie, tratteggiare ogni singolo punto del suo corpo. Se l’avesse voluto sarebbe stato in grado di giocare con le linee e con la prospettiva, fino a rendere un’idea estremamente realistica dell’eccitazione di Jamie.

Perfino il desiderio che lui stesso provava era qualcosa che sarebbe stato capace di trasmettere ritraendo Jamie. Un eventuale osservatore avrebbe potuto leggerlo nel disegno con facilità.

Ma nessuna tecnica di pittura, nemmeno la più raffinata, avrebbe mai reso l’idea di quanto la pelle di Jamie fosse liscia e di cosa si provava a toccarla e a respirarne il profumo.

E niente al mondo, disegno compreso, avrebbe mai potuto replicare le piccole ma significative differenze che Seb non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.

Ad esempio quella tra lo sfiorarlo con le labbra o solo con le dita.

Era forse la cosa più spaventosa: accorgersi che esisteva qualcosa che nemmeno con una matita in mano avrebbe mai potuto riprodurre per esprimersi e per sfogare l’eccesso di emozione.

Nello stesso tempo, però, Seb era certo che non avrebbe mai scordato neanche la più piccola minuzia. Ogni sensazione e sentimento gli sarebbe tornato alla mente tutte le volte in cui avrebbe pensato a Jamie.

Senza interrompere il bacio, gli accarezzò prima lo stomaco, poi di sfuggita un fianco e il sesso sempre più teso e bollente. Indugiò un momento prima di proseguire, e solleticò appena l’interno delle cosce, finché Jamie non le aprì, consentendogli un tocco più deciso.

Il solo fatto di averlo a sua completa disposizione e di poter accarezzare, esplorare e assaporare il suo corpo senza alcun limite gli mandò di nuovo il sangue al cervello.

Il che fu un bene, perché altrimenti non si sarebbe mai deciso a fare altro che sfiorarlo in punta di dita e baciargli le labbra.

Invece prese tra i denti la carne tenera del collo di Jamie, proprio dietro un orecchio, la mordicchiò piano, e da lì iniziò a scendere sempre più in giù, bacio dopo bacio.

Saggiò con la punta delle dita il tratto di epidermide fin troppo sensibile all’attaccatura delle sue natiche, e si morse un labbro per cancellare la paura di continuare.

Le prime carezze un po’ più coraggiose che riuscì a regalare a Jamie lo ripagarono con un’eccitazione talmente intensa da farlo sentire ubriaco.

Jamie mugolò il suo assenso e Seb dischiuse ancora una volta le labbra su uno dei suoi capezzoli.

Il suo cuore e il suo cervello erano in un tale subbuglio che si sentì più che stupito quando un briciolo residuo di lucidità lo scosse ricordandogli che avrebbero avuto bisogno di un lubrificante.

Seb non avrebbe mai pensato di avere ancora raziocinio a sufficienza per pensare a una cosa tanto pratica.

Se l’idea gli si era affacciata nella mente era per via di Jamie. L’ultima cosa al mondo che Seb voleva era ferirlo, in qualunque senso possibile.

Si costrinse a riemergere dalla propria confusione sovraeccitata e cercò di dire: «Dovremmo…» Guardare il viso di Jamie era troppo difficile, quindi Seb fissò la parete dietro il letto e tirò il fiato. «Non voglio… farti male…»

«Dio!» pensò mentre attendeva una qualche risposta e cercava di non morire d’imbarazzo.

Non avevano nulla di utile a portata di mano. Niente di quello che stava accadendo era stato programmato. Lui faticava perfino a credere che stesse succedendo.

«Qualcosa deve pur esserci…» rifletté. Gli pareva tutto così assurdo.

I suoi occhi caddero sulla spada di Nick Ryves e per un secondo Seb si disse che quella cosa orribile poteva essere la chiave della soluzione che cercava.

Non aveva letto da qualche parte che per mantenere una spada tanto affilata erano necessari una pietra particolare e un buon olio protettivo?

Ma non potevano certo…

«Dammi la mano!» Jamie lo riscosse dai suoi interrogativi.

Seb annuì senza sapere bene cosa stava facendo, ma sentendosi ben grato di poterla smettere con pensieri tanto assurdi e spinosi.

Quando Jamie gli prese la mano tra le sue, stingendola per un istante a occhi chiusi, lui deglutì e si sentì irrimediabilmente sciocco.

Non aveva motivo per vedere nulla di tenero in quel gesto o per cogliervi chissà quali implicazioni sentimentali, ma non riuscì a non pensare che nessuno l’aveva mai tenuto per mano in quel modo e che era proprio Jamie che lo stava facendo.

Un attimo dopo vide il chiarore azzurrognolo della magia avvolgere le mani di Jamie e la sua con loro.

Durò un paio di istanti e poi si spense di nuovo.

Jamie lo sciolse dalla propria stretta e solo allora Seb tornò in sé abbastanza da capire cosa aveva appena fatto.

Premette la punta di un pollice contro quella dell’indice e saggiò la scorrevolezza della sottile patina magica e invisibile che ora gli ricopriva le dita.

Strinse i denti e si chiese se sarebbe mai più riuscito a respirare visto che non riusciva nemmeno a tirare il fiato.

Non aveva più alcuna scusa per aspettare ancora. Tutto ciò che desiderava faceva paura da morire, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro.

Era uno stupido e spesso si sentiva un vigliacco, però sapeva di dover trovare il coraggio, a ogni costo.

Non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile prima e aveva solo un’idea del tutto teorica di come far sì che Jamie si rilassasse e fosse pronto per accoglierlo dentro di sé.

«Vergine, idiota e senza speranze, McFarlane. Non avrei mai creduto che nemmeno tu potessi accumulare così tanti difetti tutti insieme. Senza contare i soliti, ovviamente.» In realtà Jamie era ancora pazientemente disteso accanto a lui, in attesa che si decidesse a fare la prima mossa. Non disse nulla di simile, fu solo Seb a sentire quelle parole irridenti nella sua mente.

Immaginare che Jamie potesse pronunciarle gli fece l’effetto di una scossa.

«Pensa solo a non fargli male» si ammonì.

L’ansia lo rese fin troppo cauto e delicato, ma Jamie non pareva intenzionato a lamentarsi della sua lentezza.

Se anche non avesse avuto così tanta paura di fare la cosa sbagliata, comunque Seb sarebbe stato rallentato dall’emozione.

Le sensazioni, non solo tattili, che stava provando, erano così intense che avrebbe voluto farle durare una vita intera.

Jamie iniziò ad ansimare in crescendo e il cuore di Seb decise di accordarsi al ritmo di quel respiro tanto affannato.

Anche le sue dita fecero altrettanto, osando un po’ di più, azzardando un affondo più svelto o movimentato.

Seb si accorse che se si spingeva fino a un certo punto o imprimeva al movimento una delicata rotazione la schiena di Jamie si inarcava più forte e i suoi fianchi gli correvano incontro.

Il sapore della sua pelle lo colse quasi di sorpresa: non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver ricominciato a baciarlo praticamente ovunque.

Quando risalì svelto lungo il suo corpo, perché il bisogno di mordergli le labbra e di ascoltare il suo respiro più da vicino era diventato insopprimibile, sentì Jamie tendersi e quasi tremare.

Lasciò che gli circondasse il collo con le braccia, con una foga che andava crescendo. La stretta si fece quasi spasmodica, mentre lui accelerava ancora il ritmo delle carezze e replicava con i fianchi ogni spinta delle dita.

Non aveva più la minima idea dello scorrere del tempo e sarebbe potuto andare avanti così per ore, con il viso di Jamie affondato nell’incavo di una spalla e il desiderio che saettava di nervo in nervo, quasi fosse un impulso elettrico.

«Seb…» La voce di Jamie era carica di una fragilità che lui non aveva mai sentito prima. Ma la nota dominante era il bisogno.

Lo stomaco di Seb si chiuse in un unico, grosso nodo pulsante, ma il dolore che avvertì fu all’altezza del cuore.

Di nuovo quella sofferenza così forte e così dolce e strana che solo Jamie era in grado di causargli.

Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome in quel modo. Una sola sillaba, del tutto priva di disprezzo e di astio. Roca e rovente, ma nello stesso tempo tremolante e simile a una supplica.

Seb non sarebbe mai stato capace di spiegare che effetto quell’unica invocazione stava avendo su di lui, ma ne fu comunque fin troppo conscio.

Era così, quindi, che ci si sentiva a essere desiderati? Era quel tipo di stretta al petto mista a eccitazione quasi feroce che stava provando? Il contrario esatto del peggior rifiuto e dell’abbandono.

«Non ti illudere» pensò, anche se faceva davvero male cercare di smorzare la speranza e riportarsi con i piedi per terra. «È solo sesso. Ha voglia di farlo subito, tutto qui.»

Zittì bruscamente il pensiero successivo. «Però è con te che vuole farlo» stava provando a dirgli la classica vocina interiore, ma Seb non poteva permettersi di ascoltarla. Come per ogni altra cosa nella sua vita l’imperativo poteva essere solo uno: andare avanti, prendere tutto ciò che poteva e, prima di ogni altra cosa, sopravvivere.

Rimuginare sul fatto che Jamie non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti o illudersi del contrario era il modo migliore per non farcela.

Dovette decidersi e poi andare un po’ a tentoni, con il cuore che gli martellava in gola.

Ogni battito sembrava ripetergli quanto era impreparato.

Cercò di farli tacere premendo le labbra sulla fronte di Jamie.

Appena si fu calmato almeno un po’ si mise a sedere sui talloni e Jamie, che sembrava aver capito le sue intenzioni, gli fece spazio a sufficienza.

Seb cercò di non sembrare troppo goffo o rigido mentre lo aiutava a sollevare le gambe verso l’alto.

Forse tutto sarebbe stato un po’ più semplice se gli avesse chiesto di girarsi, ma non voleva che Jamie gli voltasse le spalle.

Di sicuro una volta che fossero arrivati al punto lui non avrebbe mai avuto il fegato di guardarlo negli occhi, ma desiderava sapere che se avesse voluto farlo gli sarebbe bastato abbassare lo sguardo.

Jamie lo assecondò ancora, muovendosi sotto di lui e sollevando ulteriormente le gambe e il bacino, finché non sembrò aver trovato una posizione abbastanza comoda.

Seb non vide il suo viso e la sua espressione. A occhi chiusi era tutto più facile.

Cionostante esitò ancora per un momento prima di riavvicinare davvero i fianchi ai suoi.

Prima però strinse i denti, richiamò parte della propria magia e si concentrò solo su se stesso e sul proprio corpo.

Dovette farlo in ogni senso, per essere certo che Jamie non avrebbe provato dolore. O se non altro che ne avrebbe provato il meno possibile.

Non era certo la prima volta che si accarezzava, ma in nessuna delle altre occasioni era mai stato tanto eccitato.

Rabbrividì e pensò di star per impazzire. Si accorse subito che si sbagliava.

Fu il tocco del corpo di Jamie a farlo sul serio diventare matto.

Bastò un solo contatto, ben prima che Seb avesse trovato il coraggio per provare a spingersi  davvero dentro di lui.

Jamie emise una sorta di breve singhiozzo e ripetè: «Seb».

Il suo corpo parve aver ascoltato un comando imperioso e secco.

Furono i suoi muscoli a guidarlo in risposta.

Seb poteva sentire tutta la tensione nervosa che li animava e, per il poco che riusciva ancora a ragionare e a controllarsi, cercò di smorzarla perché non si manifestasse in gesti troppo rudi o maldestri.

Però fu senza dubbio il suo corpo a decidere qual era la via più giusta per arrivare a Jamie.

Per un momento a Seb sembrò tutto così distante. Un sogno o qualcosa che non stava accadendo a lui. Poi sentì le dita di Jamie che affondavano nelle sue braccia, e ogni sensazione tornò a farsi concreta.

Fece forza puntellandosi contro il materasso per sostenersi e si ostinò a mantenere gli occhi chiusi.

Le prime vere spinte furono fin troppo lente e caute, eppure così intense da fargli subito comprendere che non sarebbe mai durato abbastanza.

Capì anche che non gli importava. Non esisteva più una sola cosa al mondo che avesse la minima importanza a parte Jamie e ciò che stavano provando.

Non solo lui sembrava incapace di trattenere i gemiti e non solo lui a tratti tremava e doveva stringere qualcosa tra le dita per non crollare.

Torse la stoffa delle lenzuola, sussultò perché Jamie gli si era appena spinto incontro con uno scatto secco, e pensò ai lividi che tra poche ore avrebbe avuto sugli avambracci.

Seb sapeva che li avrebbe osservati nello specchio, giorno dopo giorno, odiando il fatto di vederli svanire.

In ogni modo ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

La stretta di Jamie per il momento era perfetta così com’era, anche se a tratti era perfino un po’ dolorosa.

Seb si chinò alla cieca per baciarlo. Anche quel movimento lo fece tremare.

Trovò la sua bocca solo al secondo tentativo, dopo avergli sfiorato la fronte con le labbra.

Il solletico causato dalle ciocche bionde e spettinate gli rimase sulla pelle a lungo, anche mentre lo baciava.

Avrebbe voluto racchiudere Jamie tra le braccia e premersi contro di lui così tanto da levargli il respiro. Seppellirsi dentro di lui e dimenticarsi del resto del mondo.

Jamie si tese una volta ancora, sotto di lui, e Seb si sforzò di trovare il minimo di equilibrio necessario per non franargli addosso mentre continuava a spingere e provava nello stesso tempo ad accarezzarlo.

In un modo o nell’altro riuscì nel suo intento e lo ascoltò emettere una serie di mugolii sempre più affannosi e spezzati.

Sarebbe stato così facile in quell’istante dirgli: «Ti amo».

Facile e probabilmente sbagliato anche se ammetterlo con se stesso per Seb era come rigirarsi una lama nelle viscere.

«Non stiamo facendo l’amore» ricordò a se stesso. «È solo sesso ed è il massimo che potrò mai avere.»

Pensarlo lo uccideva, però non poteva illudersi. Era già abbastanza incredibile che stesse accadendo. Era bellissimo e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto mai levargli i ricordi che gli si stavano imprimendo nel cervello e forse perfino nella carne, sotto pelle, in ogni singola cellula che contribuiva a formare l’insieme del suo corpo.

«È tanto di più di quello che merito.»  Non poteva dire che non fosse vero.

Se avesse creduto il contrario si sarebbe concesso l’unica cosa che ancora desiderava tanto da star male e non aveva osato fare. Avrebbe chiamato Jamie per nome.

Le sillabe gli bruciarono le labbra come sale per tutto il tempo, ma Seb le trattenne.

Il piacere invece era impossibile da governare. Dovette accelerare il ritmo con cui stava accarezzando Jamie perché non voleva essere il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo e non ce la faceva davvero più a trattenersi.

Mentre veniva Jamie sì inarcò così tanto e con una tale forza che Seb dovette allontanare la mano. Si sentì afferrare per il collo – dita tremanti gli imprigionavano la nuca – e tirare verso il basso.

Jamie aveva di nuovo l’intero viso premuto contro la sua gola e l’attaccatura del suo petto.

Animava e ogni gemito lo scuoteva come un singhiozzo, al punto che per un attimo lui si chiese se per caso stesse piangendo.

Seb avrebbe potuto capirlo. Lui stesso sapeva di avere gli occhi troppo lucidi anche se si ostinava a tenerli chiusi.

Cercò di non pensarci e si lasciò finalmente andare del tutto.

Il piacere lo trafisse di nuovo come una scarica elettrica, lasciandolo stordito.

Durò un lungo istante infinito e poi iniziò a scemare e scomparve del tutto fin troppo in fretta.

Seb non riuscì a provare dispiacere nel lasciarlo andare. Era stato così intenso da farlo sentire vivo più di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai sperimentato prima. E, nei pochi momenti in cui l’aveva provato, l’orgasmo si era portato via ogni paura e dolore. Era svanita l’ansia, la sensazione di inadeguatezza, la certezza che non avrebbe mai trovato una casa.

Nell’accorgersene sentì che avrebbe potuto piangere davvero.

Dolcezza e dolore erano davvero così simili?

Lasciò che Jamie abbassasse le gambe, ascoltò il suo respiro, ancora per nulla regolare, e lo strinse più forte, affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli.

«Grazie, Jamie» gli sussurrò, e si sentì grato anche solo del fatto che le sue parole erano suonate così fievoli e soffocati da risultare senza dubbio incomprensibili.

Non voleva che la sua riconoscenza pesasse in nessun modo sulle spalle di Jamie, però doveva esprimerla oppure il petto gli sarebbe esploso.

Anche se Jamie non poteva aver capito cosa aveva detto, per lui era importante.

«È così avere una casa.» Se fosse stato coraggioso l’avrebbe ammesso a voce alta anziché limitarsi a pensarlo. «È questo che si prova se una porta ti si apre davanti quando dovrebbe solo chiuderti fuori come tutte le altre. Ci si sente così, l’ho appena capito. Ci si sente proprio così.»

 

*

 

Jamie sospirò, ancora disteso sotto di lui.

Se avesse potuto Seb non si sarebbe mosso nemmeno di un millimetro, ma rotolò comunque su un fianco per evitare che il suo peso gli tagliasse ancora il fiato.

Per un attimo sperò che anche Jamie avesse sentito un brivido freddo nell’allontanarsi dalle sue braccia. Se avesse allungato una mano anche solo per sfiorarlo lui l’avrebbe stretto di nuovo.

Invece per un po’ non ci fu che silenzio, salvo che per un lieve rumore come di stoffa sfregata su se stessa.

Seb pensò che Jamie stesse giocherellando nervosamente con le lenzuola, stropicciandole tra le dita.

«Si sta chiedendo perché l’ha fatto?» Non voleva porsi simili interrogativi ma non riusciva a evitarlo.

Tanto valeva guardare in faccia la realtà: era addirittura probabile che Jamie stesse dicendo a se stesso che era stato un pazzo e che avesse già cominciato a pentirsi.

A quel pensiero, anziché provare la solita rabbia, Seb sentì una tristezza profonda.

«Ogni tanto hai paura, Seb?» Jamie lo sorprese, e la malinconia lasciò il posto allo stupore.

Seb aprì gli occhi e dovette annuire, anche se non capiva perché Jamie all’improvviso gli avesse posto proprio quella specifica domanda.

Lo vide girarsi di nuovo su un fianco e raggomitolarsi un po’ su se stesso.

Con le ginocchia al petto Jamie sembrava ancora più minuto e fragile.

La sua pelle bianchissima e nuda non trasmetteva più alcuna eccitazione, solo il bisogno di qualcosa che la scaldasse.

Seb però non riuscì ad abbracciarlo come faceva quando andava a cercarlo in camera sua per poi prendere sonno solo dopo averlo guardato dormire ed essersi lasciato rassicurare dal suo respiro lento e calmo.

«Io ho sempre paura.» Dirlo davvero sarebbe stata una tale liberazione. Ma Seb riusciva a confessarlo solo nei suoi pensieri. «Ho avuto paura ogni giorno della mia vita. Anche di me stesso. E di te. Nulla mi ha mai terrorizzato quanto te.»

Per rompere il silenzio, però, si limitò a dire: «Sì!»

«Io sono davvero facile da spaventare a morte, sai?» Jamie aveva il capo chino e lui non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlava. «Sul serio, ci vuole poco. Basta uno di quei film dell’orrore, per esempio. È facilissimo terrorizzarmi.»

Seb masticò un po’ più forte l’interno delle proprie guance.

Jamie stava parlando anche di lui? Quando lo vedeva nel cortile della scuola con Tim e gli altri aveva paura?

Era possibile, eppure nulla gli pareva più improbabile. Jamie non aveva mai dimostrato di temerli, semmai di disprezzarli.

Jamie si era tirato dietro un demone trattandolo come un normale amico.

Lo stesso demone a cui, almeno in apparenza, ora dava ordini come un padrone avrebbe fatto col proprio cagnolino disubbidiente.

E poi perché un simile discorso proprio in quel momento?

«A volte ho così tanta paura che per uscirne faccio finta che sia vero tutto il contrario. Pare che funzioni. Sembro coraggioso, che ne dici?»

Seb si trattenne a stento dall’annuire di nuovo.

«Ci sono quelle volte che hai paura che tutto quello che ami svanisca. Ti capita mai, Seb?»

Lui si concesse il cenno di assenso che aveva trattenuto appena un attimo prima. «Svaniscono sempre» pensò. Sempre. Ogni volta.

«O magari potresti morire domani e ci sono talmente tante di quelle cose che non avresti mai fatto. Non è così? Ci pensi, giusto? Ogni tanto hai paura e pensi che potresti smettere di esistere senza aver mai fatto così tante cose…»

Così era quello il motivo? Seb ingoiò un sospiro. Certo che era quello. Perché se no Jamie avrebbe dovuto fare sesso con lui?

In fondo non era così stupido da non averlo capito: Jamie stava giocando un gioco pericoloso con Nick Ryves come pedina e Celeste come avversario principale.

Un gioco di magia e demoni con una posta molto alta.

Il fatto stesso che si trovassero lì era la dimostrazione di quanto letale potesse diventare la partita.

E Jamie lo sapeva anche meglio di lui.

Seb forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato all’idea che, se le cose stavano così, Jamie doveva essere stato vergine proprio come lui.

Avrebbe dovuto sentire calore e non gelo al pensiero di essere stato il primo.

Invece aveva così freddo.

Ma poteva capire. Come si poteva pensare di morire senza aver mai nemmeno fatto l’amore?

«Sì» rispose ancora, cercando di controllare il tono della voce. «Ci penso.»

Era vero, anche se non l’aveva fatto poco prima, mentre ancora i loro corpi erano uniti.

Poteva comprendere Jamie se ciò che stava cercando di dirgli era che aveva voluto andare a letto con lui perché l’idea di morire vergine era una delle tante che faticava ad accettare. Era umano.

Lui però non aveva mai provato nulla di simile nei confronti di Jamie.

Aveva solo sperato di poterlo raggiungere e toccare, almeno una volta nella vita, ma non per forza nel senso fisico del termine.

Aveva voluto proprio Jamie e nessun altro.

Non che pensasse che a Jamie invece sarebbe andato bene chiunque. Non sarebbe stato da lui. Ma faticava semmai a credere di essere esattamente ciò che Jamie avrebbe desiderato per la propria prima volta.

«Già, ma chi altro avrebbe potuto scegliere?» si chiese e la domanda era retorica.

In effetti, Jamie gli era sempre sembrato fin troppo attratto da Gerald, però quel che era appena successo non era di sicuro stato programmato.

Semplicemente lui si era trovato lì in un momento in cui Jamie aveva bisogno di dimenticare il dolore e la rabbia e non aveva con chi altro sfogarsi.

Andava bene anche così. Magari era patetico accontentarsi e non c’era bisogno di ammettere a voce alta che lo stava facendo, ma andava bene. Era tanto di più di quanto avesse mai sperato.

Pensarci era inutile.

Piuttosto avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, cercare di ripulirsi, recuperare i vestiti.

Non potevano restare così tutto il giorno. Erano sdraiati nel letto di Nick Ryves. Una cosa davvero assurda e un motivo in più per rimettersi in piedi e tornare alla realtà di tutti i giorni.

Seb si mosse per farlo. Seduto sul letto, dando la schiena a Jamie che era ancora raggomitolato in un angolo del letto, sentì il freddo del pavimento sotto i piedi nudi. Era più intenso quello che avvertiva dentro di sé.

«Le avevo appena confessato di essere un mago.» La voce di Jamie fu come una stilettata improvvisa nella schiena.

Seb non trovò il coraggio per voltarsi e chiedergli a chi si riferiva. Del resto l’aveva capito benissimo.

«Per lei andava bene.» La voce di Jamie pareva quasi sanguinare. Il dolore era talmente palpabile che Seb stesso ne avvertì il morso spietato. «Ha detto che mi amava e che ero suo, e il resto non importava. Aveva paura ma le andavo bene lo stesso.»

Seb avvertì una fitta al centro del petto. La madre di Jamie era stata capace di accettare quello che in lui invece era stato sempre rifiutato.

Forse era stato perché era la sua vera madre, o forse perché Jamie lo meritava più di quanto non l’avesse mai meritato lui.

In ogni caso lei l’aveva amato ed era così ingiusto che Jamie non potesse averla accanto. Era orribile e atroce.

Come ci si poteva meravigliare che le parole di Celeste avessero causato una reazione così feroce?

Tornando indietro Seb non avrebbe comunque mai lasciato che lui la uccidesse, ma la rabbia che gli causava il solo pensiero di Celeste non era affatto meno omicida di quella che doveva aver provato Jamie.

«È morta perché gliel’ho detto, Seb?» Non suonò come una vera domanda.

«No!» Senza nemmeno essersi accorto dei movimenti del proprio corpo, Seb si ritrovò a dirlo con troppa foga, il viso vicinissimo a quello di Jamie.

Chino su di lui scosse il capo con tutto il vigore possibile e ripetè: «No! Jamie. No!»

Jamie gli allacciò la vita con le braccia. Aveva i capelli così scompigliati che Seb non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

Scostò una ciocca con delicatezza. Le ciglia erano lucide di lacrime trattenute a mala pena.

Seb le sentì sotto le labbra mentre le baciava d’istinto. Erano salate.

Quando si scostò il peggio sembrava essere quasi passato.

Jamie si mise a sedere e si stropicciò gli occhi come un bambino assonnato.

La sua espressione pareva dire: «Devo sembrare proprio un vero disastro».

Malgrado tutto, dopo aver tirato su col naso, cercò di abbozzare un sorriso.

Seb avvertì un’altra fitta dolorosa dentro la cassa toracica, così forte da farlo sentire davvero malissimo.

Strinse i polsi di Jamie, allontanandogli i pugni chiusi dal viso.

Lo baciò così piano da non sentirne quasi il sapore.

Se voleva piangere l’avrebbe lasciato fare e se voleva stringerlo solo perché in quel momento non aveva nessun altro a cui aggrapparsi poteva farlo.

O forse lui avrebbe dovuto vestirsi e andare a dire a Ryves – Alan non Nick – che Jamie aveva bisogno del conforto di un amico.

Loro erano davvero amici, in effetti, e per di più Alan poteva anche essere un pazzo che cresceva demoni come se fossero bambini ma dava l’idea di essere il tipo di persona che sapeva come consolare il prossimo e come lenire il suo dolore.

Seb doveva solo vestirsi e scendere a chiamarlo.

Lasciò andare i polsi di Jamie e promise a se stesso che tra un istante l’avrebbe fatto.

Invece le sue braccia circondarono la vita di Jamie e lui lo baciò ancora.

«Stupido egoista!» si biasimò.

E magari lo era davvero, perché malgrado tutto fu felice quando Jamie ricambiò la sua stretta e gli appoggiò il capo sul petto.

Seb si lasciò ricadere sul letto, trascinandolo con sé.

Non faceva più così freddo e forse perfino lui non era poi così inutile.

Pazienza se il letto era di Nick Ryves, nemmeno la collera di un demone avrebbe potuto convincerlo a fare niente altro che restare lì disteso ad aspettare che la sofferenza e i rimorsi di Jamie si riassopissero.

Pazienza anche se non era un buon consolatore come Alan e se non era la persona che Jamie avrebbe realmente voluto accanto.

Quale che fosse il motivo lui era lì con Jamie. Lui e nessun altro.

Per tutta la vita aveva sognato di conoscere qualcuno che lo considerasse suo e invece non era mai riuscito ad appartenere a nessuno. Non a una coppia di genitori o comunque a una famiglia, non alla sua banda di presunti amici con cui fumava nel parcheggio della scuola e men che meno al Circolo.

Però apparteneva a Jamie, che Jamie se ne rendesse conto o meno.

Non avrebbe mai potuto affermare che era vero anche il contrario, ma ciò non di meno era suo.

Quindi quello era il suo posto, fintanto che Jamie era disposto ad averlo al proprio fianco.

Quella era la casa entro le cui impalpabili mura Seb intendeva restare, finché di lui ci fosse stato anche solo un briciolo di bisogno.

La sua prima e unica vera casa. La sola alla quale sarebbe sempre rimasto fedele.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
